The Truffula Fairy
by bloodrosered
Summary: Fiora is a fairy of pure heart that protects the enchanted forest under the tutelage of the Lorax. She meets Once-ler and they become the most unlikely of friends. However, a terrible betrayal hardens her heart and she becomes bent on revenge. A Maleficent/Lorax AU theme.
1. Encounter

There were once two kingdoms that were the worst of all neighbors. The human lands bordered a magical land filled with colorful trees called the Truffula Moors. It was a home to all the magical creatures and the Fair Folk. The Mayor of the human lands greatly envied his neighbors for its beauty and treasures. He would do anything to have such a land. He would stare out of the window at the beautiful lands with the colorful trees. Yet every attempt he made to conquer the Moors, it would end miserably since they were protected by the Guardian called the Lorax.

Yet, as the Lorax grew older, it would be time to choose another Guardian. He had a young pupil who he raised to be his next successor.

In a great tree on a cliff lived one such a spirit. One might take her for a girl. But she wasn't just an ordinary girl. She was a fairy. She was pale green with eyes the color of moss. Her hair was orange to show her contentment and joy. She had beautiful large wings of green. The fairy lay on her hammock in Mother Tree, as she called it. She made two figurines that she had made out of the forest to make them dance above her head.

And her name was Fiora.

Her playtime was cut off when she heard a snap and the cry of pain from Mother Tree. Bolting upright, she stood up with her wings fluttering slightly. She found a branch had broken. She whispered soothingly to the tree, then picked up the branch and held it in her hands until it was healed.

"There you go," she said with a smile.

She heard the tree whisper Her thanks. With a smile of contentment, she free fell from the tree and let her wings carry her above the Moors, greeting the magical creatures. She called to the playful bar-ba-loots as they played games, watching the humming-fish splash about in the water, and greeted the swomee swans as they sang their songs out in space. They greeted the fairy with a big smile. She whooped as she soared into the heavens. She looked down at the center of the forest. The magical creatures and animals seemed to be gathered and whispering with nervousness. Fiora landed to investigate.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Something has happened!" said the Lorax seriously. "The border guards found a human thief at the Pool of Jewels. We must go investigate."

"A human?" Fiora gasped.

Her heart raced with excitement when she heard this. She had always wanted to see a human for the longest time. Her teacher had always gone to the borders to drive them away with the help of the sentries.

"Can I see the human?" she asked eagerly. "Please! I promise I'll be good."

The Lorax knitted his brow; his pupil had been begging him for a long time. He never thought Fiora was ready to deal with humans since she would get distracted when the real task was at hand. It was his duty to protect the Moors. Not to mention, he didn't want to expose her to them-she did not know about their greed and envy. How cruel they could be. They were complex creatures and did not need to deal with them just yet.

"I don't think so," he said. "You're not ready."

"You say that all the time!" the green fairy whined sulkily. "You said I needed to learn to deal with them. When will that be?"

Another frown from the elder Guardian. She sure did argue a lot with him.

"Fine," he said. "Just remember what I taught you, Fiora. We need to make sure the humans know not to cross our borders. Come with me."

The Lorax led Fiora to the Pool of Jewels with a serious expression. He could only hope she would pay attention to the task at hand. He had been dealing with humans for years. Fiora was still young.

* * *

The peasant boy had decided to see the mysterious Moors. He heard his mother speak about how much she wanted the riches there to her family. They were lazy and spoiled as she was. She was so tired of being poor. He thought they were merely rumors.

As soon as the boy had stepped into the magical land, he was in absolute awe at the sight of it: the trees with colorful fluffy tops, the magical creatures that danced in the air and the sounds of birds singing and fish leaping out of the pools. Not far from where he had entered, there was a beautiful pond with giant crystals coming out. He looked down in the glassy surface of the pond and saw some glittering gems. Looking around, he reached in, grabbing two jewels. He admired how the gem glittered in the sun and stuck it in his pocket.

This action caused two giant tree-like creatures decorated with orange hair to awaken. They growled at the boy, pointing their spears at him. Scared, the boy hid in a cove in hopes the guards would go away. But they wouldn't leave. He waited for quite a while until he heard the flapping of wings outside the cove and the gruff voice of the Guardian of the Moors that he had heard about.

When the Lorax and Fiora had arrived, the border patrol explained in their language that the human had stolen a gem from the pond. The boy glanced out from the vines to see a diminutive orange creature and a winged green girl about his age.

 _So THIS is the mighty guardian called the Lorax._ the boy laughed to himself.

It was when the Guardian turned his attention to the boy's hiding place that he pulled back and stayed hidden so they wouldn't find him.

"Alright!" the Lorax said gruffly. "We know you're in there. Come out of there!"

"No way!" said the boy defiantly. "They mean to kill me. And besides, they're hideous to look at."

One of the border patrol snarled offended by the comment.

"That's extremely rude!" Fiora scolded. To the sentry, she said, "Don't listen to him, Balthazar. You're classically handsome."

The tree sentry bowed, flattered.

"Now come out this INSTANT!" the Lorax said gruffly.

The boy refused to come out. Fiora wondered if they should try a different approach. While she was empathetic to all of the creatures and plant life of the Moors, she figured the human was scared and the way they were speaking to him was frightening. Many animals were frightened of loud sounds.

"Perhaps if we spoke kindly to the human, he will come out," Fiora suggested.

"Nature's breath!" the orange guardian spoke exasperated. "Humans are not to be trusted, Fiora. Don't you pay attention to your lessons?"

"Yes, Lorax. But didn't you say there are good ones as well?"

"I did. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be wary of them."

Fiora nodded. "I know. But can I try at least?"

The Lorax sighed. His pupil had to learn to take his place one day. Why not today?

The green fairy turned to the cove and spoke. "Don't be afraid, human. It's not right to steal, but we don't kill anyone for it. The guards won't hurt you unless you've returned what you've stolen."

The boy listened to the fairy's kind words. He seemed swayed and came out of his hiding place, staring at Fiora with wide blue eyes. His dark hair hung over his face. He was tall and skinny, dressed in tattered clothes. Fiora looked at the human boy up and down with her widened eyes as well.

"Are you a fully grown human?" she asked, tilting her head.

"No," the boy said.

She looked at the border guards and the Lorax. "He's...just a baby," she said.

"No, a boy," the Lorax corrected.

"What are you called, human?" asked Fiora with narrowed eyes.

"I'm called Once-ler," he answered. "And you?"

"I'm Fiora," she said.

"Let's break up the pleasantries," said the Lorax impatient. "But let's stay on the subject."

The green fairy nodded, knowing she had to remain focused. She looked at the boy called Once-ler and held out her hand.

"You have to give it back," she said firmly.

"Give what back?" he said.

She gave him a look along with the Lorax and the guards. With a sigh of defeat, Once-ler reached into his pocket and took out the stone and tossed it back to Fiora. She caught it in her hand, then dropped it back into the pool. Once-ler frowned as he watch the stone being thrown away. He could've bought a week's worth of bread, maybe something more. The sentries growled lightly, watching the human boy with suspicion. Fiora looked at the guards.

"Now," said the Lorax. "You know the way out."

"Let me take him back," Fiora offered.

Another frown from the orange Guardian. Yet he figured this would be a good lesson for her. He had to let her grow up someday.

"Be careful," the Lorax warned.

"I will." She looked at Once-ler. "Come with me."

She walked Once-ler back to the human lands through the forest. The peasant boy frowned the whole way there. The two children were silent.

"If I would've known you were going to throw it away," he said. "I would've kept it."

"I didn't throw it away," said Fiora. "I returned it where it belonged. Just like I am doing with you."

The two children walked in silence towards the border between the human lands and the Moors. Fiora looked at the vast expanse of the human lands. She had seen them when she would fly up in the air, yet she wondered what they were like. She could see the massive house in the distance. The Lorax explained to her that the human ruler had lived there and he and his armies had tried to take the Moors many times with loud yellow beasts that had orange eyes that flashed.

"One day," said Once-ler, pointing to the mansion on the hill. "I'm going to live there."

"Where do you live now?" the fairy asked.

"In a hut," he said simply.

"And your family?"

The boy lowered his head. He didn't like talking about his family too much. "They're...fine," he said. "We'll see each other again."

The fairy felt uncomfortable since she knew none of the Fair Folk trusted humans, especially the Lorax. He had spent centuries fighting off the humans who had tried to take the Moors. Yet there was a small part of her that wanted to see the human again.

"You really shouldn't," Fiora said. "It's not safe."

"And if I DID come back, then what?" Once-ler said. "Would you come?"

She shrugged, feeling a tremble of excitement. She wanted to learn more about the human. "Maybe," she said.

The human boy held his hand out towards the green fairy to shake her hand. Upon taking it, Fiora felt a searing hot pain on her hand, letting out a cry. She saw the ring he was wearing was glowing red.

"What's wrong?" Once-ler said shocked.

"Your ring," she said, rubbing her burnt hand. "Iron burns fairies."

"I'm sorry," he said.

Fiora was touched as she watched the human boy take it off and threw it away. Once-ler began to walk away and he smiled as he took a last look at Fiora before heading home.

"I like your wings," he called.

Fiora broke out into a smile, feeling flattered. Perhaps the Lorax was wrong about humans. This had to be one of the few good ones at least she believed. She wanted to meet the human again, but knew it would be too dangerous for them to meet in the Moors. She would figure out a way that they could meet without the prying eyes of the Lorax.


	2. Forbidden Friendship

**AN: Edited chapter one. I figured it was more organic to have Once-ler's family as peasants.  
**

* * *

Once-ler smirked to himself as he fondled another gem in his pocket he had stolen from the pool. He was glad he didn't get caught for the second theft. He imagined it could feed him for a while. While he regretted lying to the fairy since she was so kind and forgiven him for his sin upon the request that he give back what he had stolen, he still felt glee. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind of what he could do with such a gem. He planned on opening his own business. He hoped selling this would be his ticket to doing so. He had an idea of an invention that could do many things. He called it a Thneed. Yet he still needed to find the right materials.

The trees of the Moors seemed to be right. He thought about maybe asking Fiora if he could have a sample. He thought about stealing them. He shuddered to think those trees would come to life like those orange-haired border patrol did.

While he was despondent to have to return to his peasant home again, he couldn't help but smile quietly to himself as he thought about his plans. First thing tomorrow morning, he'd walk to town while everyone was asleep and see a jeweler to find out the value. Once he sold it, he'd hide the money he earned from it along with all of the savings he earned from doing jobs for the neighbors.

As he got home, he watched his two stupid brothers wrestling with each other. They began to taunt him. He just ignored them, heading towards the house.

"Where were you, little brother?" Brett asked. "Momma's pretty mad you didn't make lunch for her."

Once-ler thought about a sassy remark he could make, but stayed silent. His two brothers jumped on top of him, pinning him to wrestle him. Given he was so skinny, they were crushing him. He struggled beneath the gruesome twosome.

"GET OFF ME!" he yelled painfully.

That's when the jewel slipped out of his pocket. The twins stared in dumbly at the sight. Brett picked up the gem between his stubby fingers, shoving his whining twin brother away.

"Lemme see it, Brett!"

"Geroff, idiot! I saw it first!"

"Give it back! It's mine!" Once-ler said quickly.

"Where'd you get this?"

Once-ler stammered, trying to find an explanation; his face flushed with a mixture of fear and shame. No one would ever believe his story about how he got it.

"Just give it back!" Once-ler replied petulant.

"Wait 'til Momma sees this!" Chet said excited.

"NO!" Once-ler yelled.

Too late! They ran inside to show her the jewel. Once-ler chased after his stupid brothers. He knew he would be in serious trouble now. His chance of building a business was gone forever!

Isabella was once a beautiful young woman. Yet the years of impoverishment and parenthood had caused her good looks to fade. Her boys' father left her with nothing but three screaming, fighting children. She was too exhausted to care anymore after Once-ler was born. Her brother, Ubb, and his nasty fat wife, Grizelda, had moved in with her to help alleviate the stress, but they were just as lazy as they were. Once-ler became the parent and took care of his older, slow-witted brothers. He was the good son. He did most of the work and they used him whenever they felt like it. His mother had him do all the chores on their farm while she sat in the house, complaining.

The peasant woman glared when her peaceful time was disrupted by three unruly boys running through the house.

"Momma! Look!" Brett shouted.

"How many times do I have..." she began to shout irritated.

Her sentence trailed off when she saw the jewel in Brett's hand. She swiped it from her oldest child's fingers and observing it with narrow mean eyes through her garish glasses. She was fascinated by it. The clarity. The beauty. How it shined a perfect rainbow in the sunlight.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Once found it," Brett said stupidly.

Once-ler's face flushed, feeling a pit in his stomach. His family's eyes began to bore into the smaller boy as they were unable to believe that this insignificant little insect had found such a treasure.

"Is this true?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

Once-ler bit his lip, frightened he'd get beaten for running off and not doing his chores. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. He didn't like lying, yet he didn't want to betray the fairy's kindness either. He was cornered.

"Well?" she demanded sharply.

"I stole it," he said quickly. "From the Truffula Moors."

Isabella sat up, her eyes lit up with intrigue at how he had managed to do such a bold act. The peasant woman's eyes became slits like a snake that had found an unguarded nest. This would be a golden opportunity. There would be riches beyond their imagination. No more farm work. No more dirt. No more living in a hovel. This boy could be of great use to her.

* * *

The Mayor of Greenville looked the jewel over between his fingers and then back at the skinny, raven-haired peasant who had acquired it. It was unbelievable to hear the blonde woman's story about how her son had stolen the jewel from the very place he desired to conquer.

"You stole this?" he said. "From the Moors?"

Once-ler nodded, still flushed.

"Really?" she said. "However did you manage to sneak past the Guardian?"

"I just did," he said shrugging.

"How did you escape?"

"The fairy. She was kind to me and let me go."

"I see."

The Mayor's gears in his mind were turning. He had an idea to find out what he could do to get past this irritable Guardian. He had to know the Moors weakness. Maybe this fairy was one of them.

"Do you think you could go again and find out more about this...kind fairy?" the Mayor asked.

The boy felt a pit in his stomach when he heard this request. He didn't like being so sneaky and deceptive. But how could he say no to his mother? To the Mayor?

"I can't," he said.

"Oh come now, boy. Don't you want to have more of these riches? Don't you want to have more than this?"

"W-well, yes," Once-ler said, wringing his hands. "But I don't think it's a good idea."

"What if..." the Mayor said. "I were to pay you? All you have to do is go to the Moors each week and find out some things for me. I'll reward you for your trouble."

Isabella's eyes went wide as well as her son's. All that money in the world and all he had to do was spy on the Moors? He felt tempted by the offer, yet he could think of Fiora's kindness. It didn't seem right. Yet the thought of being rich and having a better life, perhaps get his business off the ground should it come to that. He couldn't say no.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly.

* * *

The weeks went by. The human didn't come back to the Moors again. While she was disappointed, she figured that was to be expected. The Lorax made sure no humans ever returned to the Moors. He stressed to her the importance of protecting the Truffula Moors. That humans were not welcome there. All other creatures were, but humans were not allowed. They had their lands and lives while they had theirs.

On a beautiful sunny day, Fiora flew in the sky, enjoying her flight and listening to the sounds of the Moors, she put aside all thoughts about the human. The fresh air blew through her orange hair and green wings. She inhaled the scent of the trees that hung in the air of the Moors. She listened to the songs of the swomee swans, humming with them.

"FIORA!" called a voice.

Her pointed ears perked up when she heard her name and looked down. There, waiting at the border was none other than the human thief. With a whoosh she landed behind him, making the dark-haired boy spin around. He gazed wide eyed, surprised by the fairy's arrival.

"So, after all these weeks," she spoke with a grin. "What made you come back?"

"I told you I would be," said Once-ler smirking. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

Fiora smiled even more. She was glad and so excited to see the human. She had so many questions about them.

"Well," she said. "We should stay out of sight from the Lorax. He won't like it if he found out you came back. I know a spot that he doesn't bother to check."

She led him to a small glen-while the entire Moors was beautiful, yet this was just perfect. Once-ler sat beneath a pink Truffula, watching the scene: some humming fish leapt out of the pool and some swamee-swans paddled around, pecking at the water lilies. The two children sat down under the shade of the fluffy Truffula trees.

"What IS that meatloaf's problem with humans being in the Moors anyway?" Once-ler asked.

"The Lorax said that all these wars between the lands-it's enough reason not to trust them," she said. "He said they're greedy and envious creatures."

Once-ler felt a surge of guilt for what she said. It was true. He was here and for a wrong reason.

"Not all humans are like that," he reasoned. "There are some humans that want to be friends with the Fair Folk."

Fiora perked up. "Is that so?"

"Of course."

"You think we could show them we can be friends?"

Once-ler shrugged. "I suppose it could work. It might take a long time though."

Fiora showed him the Moors where they played a game of mud ball with the humming fish and the bar-ba-loots. The two of them got covered in mud from head to toe, laughing. When they cleaned up, they would watched some swomee swan chicks learn to swim on the water. A baby bar-ba-loot approached Fiora, allowing her to pet him.

"How do you do that?" asked Once-ler curiously. "Magic?"

Fiora shook her head. "Kindness," she spoke, letting the bar-ba-loot nuzzle her palm.

He gazed at Fiora: her wings, her vines on her flesh with the leaves growing out, the flowers in her hair. He had wondered so many things about fairies.

"I always thought fairies were always small," he said.

"They are," said Fiora glancing over. "But we come in all shapes and sizes. What else did you hear about fairies?"

Once-ler thought about all the times he told stories to his older brothers about the fairies. He gazed over the smooth water.

"They hide from humans mostly, playing tricks on them," he said. "I heard they like sweets too."

"We certainly do," she said. "Why, the sweetest fruit in all of the Moors is this."

With a flap of her wings, she flew up to the Truffula tree, plucking a purple fruit from the branches and offered it to the human boy. He took a bite and there was a big, purple faced grin.

"It's delicious," he said, his mouth full.

The green fairy laughed as she saw the boy's silly face. Eventually, one of the bar-ba-loots threw a mudball at the two of them. Once-ler frowned sourly, glaring at the bear. Fiora laughed even more, making the boy grab a mud and throw it at her. Her wing instinctively shielded herself. They got into another game of mud ball until Once-ler saw the setting sun and decided it was time to go. He would promise to come back again.


	3. Skirmish

As the weeks went by, Once-ler and Fiora became the most unlikely of friends. She showed him the wonder and beauty of the Moors, carefully avoiding the Lorax's watchful eye. After each visit, Once-ler would reluctantly report back to the Mayor about his latest mission. The Mayor would pay him while carefully planning his next attack on the forest. It seemed there wasn't any weakness to the forest except for that pesky guardian. Though the fairy could be a weakness. Perhaps if he got his hands on the winged elf, the Guardian would allow him to proceed with his plan.

The more Once-ler spent time with the fairy, he would get a sickly feeling in his stomach as he knew his betrayal towards the kind Fiora. It was wrong in every way he could imagine. But what was he supposed to do?

* * *

As the time passed, the two children grew into youths. They had fallen in love with each other. When Once-ler had turned sixteen, he that he decided to give Fiora something magical...

"What's a kiss?" asked Fiora, tilting her head.

"I'll show you," he said.

The brunette boy leaned forward to the green fairy, brushing his nose against hers. She twitched slightly, but relaxed as she began to realize how nice it was. His breath was nervous and his heart raced when he was about to have his first kiss. His lips touched hers, feeling the warmth and the scent of flowers and trees enveloped him.

It was perfect.

Fiora sighed into the kiss, feeling nothing but overwhelming feelings of joy. Her green wings fluttered in rhythm of her heart. It was even better than sailing up into the heavens. She wanted more of this...kiss.

* * *

Unfortunately it was not to be.

Once-ler continued his ambition in the human lands, leaving Fiora to ponder where her human love was. She would spend time away from the animals, sitting in the branches of Mother Tree, gazing out at the human lands, lonely and silent. She reminisced of the days she and Once-ler would play in the Moors. The kiss he had given her. She wondered if Once-ler was thinking of her.

The Lorax had noticed his pupil distancing herself from her studies and the creatures, becoming quiet. He had a strong suspicion that something was going on. He had noticed she was sneaking away a lot from the Moors in her youth. He decided to confront this issue and put an end to this once and for all. Fiora needed to know the truth.

"Fiora?" the Guardian asked.

The green fairy glanced over at the orange Guardian with neutral expression before gazing back out at the human lands.

"What's going on? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Nothing," she said in an attempt to conceal her sadness.

"Nothing. It can't be just nothing. You've been very distant for a long time. You've been distracted and missing your lessons. You've been disappearing a lot. What's really going on?"

She shook her head, playing with a flower in her hair. "Really. It's nothing."

The Lorax frowned. All these behaviors since the human thief came to the forest. It made sense.

"Were you spending time with the human?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Fiora looked over, her orange hair had turned a pink for a moment. "What are you talking about?" she said defensively.

"So it's true. You've been allowing the human to come here."

"Why would you say that?"

"Don't think I was born yesterday, Fiora," he said frowning. "I KNOW you've been bringing the human here."

"Well he's different from other humans."

"All humans are the same, Fiora. Why is this one so special?"

Fiora stammered a bit, her hair turned pink. She didn't want to tell her teacher what this was really about. The Lorax realized what was now going on between the fairy and the human.

"Nature's breath. You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

The fairy stubbornly refused to speak.

"Fiora, you need to understand-humans are never going to change their ways. You have no idea what they are capable of."

"Not all humans are like that!" she argued.

"Who told you this? The beanpole thief?"

Fiora's hair grew more dark red as her anger rose. "Maybe if you actually tried talking to them instead of driving them away..."

"Don't think I have tried talking for centuries, Fiora? Nothing has worked."

"But what if one wanted to talk, you'd listen, right?"

"Fiora..." The Lorax sighed exasperated by his pupil's stubbornness.

"Would you?"

The Lorax rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation with the fairy's childish antics. "Yes," he said. "But, like I said, there's no use talking to humans. And...falling in love with a human! How could you?"

"What does it matter? He loves me."

"Fiora, humans are very complex creatures. If you give your heart to one, they will find ways to exploit you. They will lie to you, betray you, even abandon you. I'm guessing you haven't seen the human in a long time."

"That's not true! Once-ler's just busy."

"Right," the orange Guardian said skeptically. "That's the point I'm trying to make. Falling in love with a human is not something you want to do. That is why I've been teaching you all these years to be the next Guardian. None of them care."

"And what if ONE human DID care?"

The Lorax frowned. There were times he could be wrong. There could be humans that did care about nature.

"Fine. If this HUMAN did care, then I suppose he'd be exceptional. I'm just going to warn you: be careful who you give your heart to, Fiora. You may not like what happens if your heart gets broken."

"Once-ler isn't like that," insisted Fiora. "We kissed. He said it was True Love's kiss. That he does love me."

The Lorax was about to speak when he saw something in the distance; a thundering noise. He squinted his eyes and looked over the tops of the trees. There were alarmed sounds from the creatures of the woods, fleeing towards the center. He knew something was wrong.

"It's the Mayor!" he said fearful. "Stay here."

Knowing the Lorax had done enough for centuries, she wanted to show her teacher that she was capable of defending her home. She felt old enough. Perhaps it was time for her to defend her home.

"No," said Fiora. "Maybe I should go. After all, you told me I would be the next Guardian someday and...I want to."

The Lorax looked at her with a proud expression. "You're ready, my pupil. Just...be careful."

With a nod of her head, Fiora flapped her giant wings and took flight to the border of the Moors. Her heart pounding with nervousness. She was afraid this day would come. But it was her home. She had to protect it someday. She couldn't spend her days playing and hiding like a child anymore. She had to grow up. She recalled the lessons the Lorax had told her when it came to being the Moors' protector.

 _Never have fear in your heart. The forces of Nature will always help when you ask of them. Never use Nature's powers in malevolence._

* * *

The Mayor stood at the outside of the borders with an army of bulldozers and construction machines, looking at the Moors. He was grateful for the peasant who had provided the information about the Moors. He spoke on the walkie-talkie about proceeding with the plan to the manager of the construction crew.

Fiora hovered over the Moors up in the clouds, looking down in horror at the sight below: there were yellow beasts that the Lorax had warned her about: they had hard bodies, made loud noises, and spitting smoke into the air. They would destroy whatever was in their path; taking out trees and ripping up grass. She was scared, but she had to be brave and protect her home. She landed on a giant boulder just a few feet from the monsters, spreading her wings wide to make herself look bigger.

The men in the trucks stared at the strange winged creature that stood in their path, stopping their engines. One of the men alerted the manager of the problem, prompting the mayor to ride up in a strange little white beast. He stared dumbstruck. So everything the boy had told him was all true. The kind fairy did exist. And yet where was the Lorax? And why was there a female guarding the forest instead?

"GO NO FURTHER!" she warned loudly.

The Mayor then smiled, amused.

"A Mayor does not take orders from a winged elf," he said.

The men laughed. Fiora only stood calmly; her green eyes filled with bravery.

"You are no ruler to me!" she said defiant. "Begone from this place!"

With a scoff at the young lady's gall, he turned to his men.

"Proceed," he said with a megaphone.

The roar of the yellow beasts was loud and filled the air with cacophonous noise. Fiora's fear grew. The little man who had spoken to her so dismissive. Like her word meant nothing.

Concentrating on the forces of Nature, she raised her hands up, she summoned vicious tendrils of roots. They sprang out of the ground, writhing like snakes and they began to wrap around the machines. Though it held for just a moment, but the machine broke loose as they moved forward, snapping them. Fueled by the desire to protect the Moors, she pushed the forces of Nature through her, conjuring the roots to wrap themselves tighter and be stronger. She could feel the energy flowing through her. It seemed the monsters wouldn't stop despite her magic to keep them rooted. She needed more help. She thought of ways she could take out the machines.

"Arise and stand with me!" she called.

She looked at some of the older trees-those that were strong. She shot a bolt of green energy towards them, bringing the orange trees to life. They grew arms and they pulled themselves out of the ground. The sentries that guarded the border heard their protector's call and came forth. The men almost stopped in their tracks when they saw trees that were walking towards them! They held sharp spears made of wood. Even a serpent made of roots and moss came bursting out of the ground, letting out a bellowing roar.

"What...?" The Mayor exclaimed, nearly wetting his pants.

He had seen the walking trees, but this was a new one. Still, that was not going to stop his plans.

"GET THEM!" he bellowed, pointing towards the army of walking trees.

The machines roared more, sharp oval arms with rotating teeth came towards them. The fairy took flight to the sky, shooting green lights at the ground, conjuring thorny vines. The monsters with black feet deflated immediately. Others had spiked oval feet that ripped up the ground. Angered, she directed the serpent at the more difficult beasts that crushed the machines.

Some men fled from their machines. There were men that had shiny weapons, firing at the trees with loud noises and bursts of fire. Some trees swiped at them with giant arms. Some trees had holes from these weapons. One of the trees burst into flames. Fiora could feel the unnatural forces of Man. She had no idea how cruel they were. Angered, she flew towards this group of men and gave a mighty flap of her wings, knocking them over with a powerful pulse. She looked for the man that dared to invade her home.

The Mayor's go-kart was knocked over by the wind conjured by the green fairy. His men had fled away, some were struggling to grab their weapons. The winged female landed, marching over towards him with angry green eyes flaring. She looked much bigger with her wings. He struggled to grab his gun, hoping the unnatural creature would back off.

"You SHALL NOT have the Moors!" she bellowed. "Not now! Not EVER!"

"Hey! Stay back!" he warned scared.

He held some kind of a small shiny weapon, shaking. It had a stubby nose with a black hole for a mouth. Fiora looked at it; she was scared, but she was beyond angry to care. She wanted this little man to get away from her forest.

"Then get out!" she said between her teeth. "Do NOT come back to the Moors EVER again!"

There was a loud explosion from the man's shiny weapon; something hot and painful bloomed in Fiora's shoulder. Much like when she touched Once-ler's iron ring, but it felt much worse. She cried in pain, seeing a bloody hole. Grey veins spread under the flesh, looking at the Mayor. She watched as the little man fled away along with the others. While the battle was won today, she feared she wasn't sure what to expect next time. She looked at her army, seeing their gravely broken wounds. The sentry bowed to her, grateful for their protector keeping their home safe.

* * *

After the battle, the Lorax used his magic to remove the human object that hid injured his student. She whined in pain as it was removed.

"What is this?" she said. "And why does it hurt?"

"It's a bullet," he explained. "Humans use it in weapons to hurt or kill each other. It's made of metal-lead, mostly."

"I never realized the things humans do to hurt each other."

"That's just the way they are, Fiora. Do you see why I tell you that humans can't be trusted?"

The green fairy frowned more, but she had to admit her teacher was right. She looked saddened as questions began to bubble in her brain. Was Once-ler just like them? She was quick to deny it, but after today, it made her question her human love's intentions. He hadn't been spending a lot of time at the Moors lately. Plus he had told her what his plans were: to have a lot of money and have nice things that he never had.

"Fiora, I know you care about your human friend," said the Lorax. "But...I suggest you don't allow him to come here anymore."

"But he's..." she stammered. "But I do love him."

"Understandable. But now that you're the new protector of the Moors, I expect you to be more wary about humans."

"Once-ler isn't like other humans."

"That may be so, but I doubt it. Just...don't bring him here anymore. Promise?"

Reluctantly, Fiora nodded her head as the Lorax finished removing the bullet. The wound it had made healed instantly, but it left a scar. She frowned, touching it. A permanent reminder of what happened today.


	4. Betrayal

The news of the Mayor's request spread throughout the town of Greenville: kill the fairy of the Moors with the promise of a great reward. Not many were willing to venture towards the woods after what had happened today. The men told wild tales about trees that came to life, destroying their vehicles and a winged green woman that had magic. Most of the people thought they were crazy. A few believed them. But others remained cynical.

The Mayor decided the only one who was brave enough to venture into the woods was the peasant boy. He would kill the fairy. Once that was done, he could proceed with his plan to expand his town and create a shopping mall. Once-ler's mother had told the Mayor about her son's ambition to become a successful businessman. Oh yes. If the price was high enough, the young man would be more than willing to kill the green winged demon. He had been very generous to the young man: he paid him handsomely to pass him information, even got him a job to work in his office and became a mentor to teach him about the world an empire in the business world.

He summoned Once-ler to his office. He had come up with a plan to try and sway the young man to do his bidding.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Once-ler.

"Once," said the Mayor. "How'd you like to get a head start on that business empire you mentioned?"

Once-ler's blue eyes lit up upon hearing this. He had been wanting to get started for quite a while. Fiora had allowed him to gather the tufts from the Truffula trees with the promise of never doing any harm to them. He had created his first Thneed-yet no one seemed interested in buying it. Business was almost dead

"That'd be nice," he said hesitant. "I guess. But what do I have to do?"

"Oh, let's just say it's a task that will guarantee you a lot of money. Enough to keep you afloat for a year if you fail within that time." He paused for a bit. "You see, I've had plans to create a few buildings on a property, but I haven't been able to do so because of that annoying little Lorax. And now that this...fairy has become Guardian, it's hindering my plans even more."

"Her name is Fiora," Once-ler said.

"Whatever," the Mayor replied dismissive. "The point is, I need to get rid of her. My intuition says she won't be swayed by any deals."

Once-ler looked more confused. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say, sir. What do you mean by 'get rid of her'?"

"I want you to kill this fairy."

Once-ler's eyes widened at this request. His stomach immediately sank into a pit. He felt bad enough for spying on her and her home. He had heard about the terrible battle that occurred today. But another part of him wanted to get ahead with his business, but to murder Fiora?

"I don't think I can do that, sir," he said.

"Why not?" the Mayor asked.

"It's just...she's been kind to me all these years. She's...well, she's my friend."

The Mayor arched an eyebrow. But still, he could find a way to turn a friend against another. After all, being in a position of power, he could manipulate everyone around him. All it took was a little green and things would go his way. After all, it took him many years and bribes to proceed with his business plan to get the mall approved, but there were many environmental lawyers that wouldn't accept his bribes.

"How much would you do it for?" the Mayor said. "I'll pay you three times what I've been giving you."

Once-ler quietly thought about how much money he needed for supplies, building permits, and a lot of things he needed to start his business. He could hear his conscience saying otherwise. He couldn't do it. Murdering someone so innocent.

"I can't," he said. "Killing someone is just...wrong."

"Understandable, Once. But if you'd like, I can provide you with what you need to do the job. Just give her something that'll put her to sleep and you can take it from there. It'll be easy."

Once-ler rubbed his neck nervously. "I-I suppose..." he stammered. "But...I just don't think I can do it. It's too much to ask."

"Well grow some balls!" the Mayor growled frustrated at the filibustering. "Be a man! Haven't I been a father enough to you? And haven't I been generous enough?"

Once-ler flinched. "I'm sorry, sir," he replied. "I appreciate everything you've done. But why do you want me to kill her?"

"The fairy trusts you. She'd never suspect you."

"But this would anger the Lorax if we kill the fairy."

"True. But that's the point: the fairy could be his weakness too. If we get rid of the fairy, perhaps this would destroy the Lorax emotionally speaking. We could both proceed with our plans: you can build your business and I can build my shopping malls. And I can guarantee you that your brand product will be everywhere once I build it."

"Seems awfully cruel, sir."

"Well, sometimes in the world of business, you have to be ruthless. You have to do what you gotta do to keep your business alive whether it's lying, stealing or cheating."

"That doesn't seem right either, sir. I thought it was about customer satisfaction. Marketing."

"It is. But that's below the surface. The world of building an empire is much more cut throat than you think. It's so competitive that it's like survival of the fittest. And you, young man, if you need to survive, you need to be strong. You won't get anywhere behaving humbly. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Once-ler listened, taking it in. The Mayor seemed to have valid points. Though he didn't like the sound of that, but he desperately wanted his dream to live. He wanted to be rich and famous. He wanted to have everything that he didn't have in his childhood. Money was the only way to get it.

"It does make sense," he said. "I'll do it."

"And once it's done, bring me proof. I want to see it."

"What...kind of proof?" Once-ler looked even more uncomfortable at this request.

"Anything. I don't care. Figure it out."

* * *

Once-ler went to the border of the Moors, calling Fiora's name once again. His stomach felt sick. The Mayor had shown him the money so that he could start. It was enough money to keep him afloat for the first year at least. Yet could he kill Fiora? He thought about how kind she was. All the good times they spent together as children, playing and laughing. Then their love for each other. He had heard what had happened from the Mayor-how Fiora had created an army to destroy his construction vehicles. How she had driven them away from the forest.

Once-ler carried a flask, filled with a crushed drug that was provided by the Mayor. All he had to do was get Fiora to drink it and she'd fall asleep, then he could kill her. She'd never know that it happened.

"Fiora!" he called again.

Distracted with his thoughts on the assassination, he heard a swish behind him. He shouldn't have surprised given he was so used to Fiora arriving like so. Her face expressed suspicion this time.

The green fairy looked at Once-ler. He looked just about the same since the last time they met: he wore the same clothes. Grey vest and striped pants. His untidy black hair tucked under his grey hat. While she was more wary since her first battle with the humans from today, she couldn't help but feel a slight flutter in her heart seeing the human she once loved. Knowing she was now the Moors' protector, she kept her teacher's words in mind about how untrustworthy humans were, she remained stone-faced.

"So, how's life with the humans?" Fiora asked softly.

Once-ler looked at the ground uncomfortably. Since their first kiss, he had been disappearing a lot, following his ambition and spent little time in the Moors.

"Not good," he answered, licking his lips. "Look. I've come to warn you, Fiora. The humans-they mean to kill you."

The fairy raised her eyebrow, listening carefully. She had once loved the human. Now she wasn't so sure. After the terrible battle from today, she had learned the truth about human nature: how cruel, greedy and envious they were.

"Please, Fiora," said Once-ler desperately. "You have to trust me. Besides, I made my decision. I belong here with you."

He cupped Fiora's cheek, feeling the vines that grew beneath her flesh. The fairy relaxed, shutting her eyes. Her suspicion had melted away, hearing Once-ler's words. She felt happy once again to have the one she loved back.

They sat beneath Mother Tree, speaking of many things just like old times. Naturally, she forgave Once-ler for his folly and ambition. The two of them watched the lightning fairies dance over the water with the humming-fish that leaped out, making splashes. They ended up sharing a drink together from Once-ler's flask. Fiora's wings wrapped around him like a warm blanket, holding hands with the human she loved. The sweet taste of mead that spread across her tongue.

Eventually, Fiora relaxed and rested her head on Once-ler's shoulder, falling into a deep sleep. Once-ler held her for a little bit, feeling a sense of guilt of what he was about to do. He had to carry through with the plan.

Making sure she was in a deep sleep, he lay Fiora on her side, resting her head on the root of Mother Tree. He pulled the gun out of his pants, shakily aiming it at the fairy's orange flower adorned hair.

Yet seeing her sleeping there so peacefully. How kind she had been to him. Her love for him. Throwing the gun down, he sobbed, feeling sick at the thought of murdering someone so innocent and kind. He couldn't do such a thing. She didn't deserve to die. If he had failed, who knew what would happen? The Mayor wouldn't fund his business. His mother would emasculate him. He'd be disgraced.

He couldn't kill the fairy and yet he needed the money to start his business. Yet how was he going to prove to the Mayor that he had killed Fiora? He looked at her wings and an idea came to him.

There was no other way.

"I'm sorry," he said sickly.

He reached into his sack and pulled out an iron chain. Stretching one wing out carefully, he bit his lip nervously as he brought the chain where her wings met her back. The metal glowed red, followed by a nasty hissing and the smell of burning flesh and feathers. In a trembling movement, he cut the first one, watching the wing flop on the soft dewy grass. Nausea overpowered him and he vomited in the bushes. Sniffling, tears in his eyes, he decided to finish the job. Once this was over, he'd have his money and his business would take off.

Once it was done, using a rope and a cloth, Once-ler tied the giant green wings together before leaving the Moors. He could hear his conscience screaming how could he do this? This was such a betrayal to his friend and love, yet reasoned that it was better than killing her.

He dragged the heavy wings towards his cart that waited outside the borders. Melvin, his mule, had been waiting patiently at the border. He seemed to frown when he saw when his master had come back with something heavy. He sensed he had done something despicable and looked disgusted. Once-ler could barely look at his animal companion. He was disgusted at himself as well.

"Don't judge me," he said. "I had no choice, Melvin."

* * *

By morning, the sky was gloomy. The Moors were foggy and chilly. Fiora woke up, feeling rather groggy and a pain on her back. Groaning, she sat up. The pain became worse. She felt groggy, shaking the feeling away. Something didn't feel right. She felt much lighter than she usually did. Reaching over her shoulder, she noticed her wings were gone! Once-ler was too. All that was left behind was an iron chain nearby on the ground with some burnt green feathers stuck to it. Two long, cauterized wounds were on her back.

Her face fell in horror from the shock that her wings had been stolen! She began to sob as she realized what happened. Once-ler had betrayed her. He lied to her. He stole her heart and her wings. She let out a scream of anguish and horror.

 _Why?!_ her mind screamed. _How could he do this to me?!_

And yet she knew the answer all along. The Lorax was right. Humans were greedy and selfish beings that were not to be trusted. Once-ler was no different from the rest of them: he would always be loyal to his kind and his world even if it meant betraying her. Now she was paying the price for not listening to her teacher.

How could she have been so blind? Now she fully understood why the Lorax kept humans away from their home. And she had led one here by befriending him. She laid down at the base of Mother Tree, completely broken, sobbing as she felt her heart shattered. A part inside of her died: one that believed in harmony and peace between the humans. One that believed in love.

Like her wings, it was gone forever.

* * *

Once-ler hung his head as he continued to ride through the town of Greenville towards the Mayor's office. He presented the fairy's wings before the Mayor. The little man touched the giant feathers, staring in awe and amazement at their size and magnificence.

"She's dead then?" the Mayor asked.

Once-ler nodded silently, still feeling sick from the whole ordeal. He could still hear the fairy's screams in his mind after he left the Moors. The Mayor thanked him and handed him a silver suitcase filled with money that was agreed upon. He took the case and went right to work on building his business.


	5. Solitude

_PRESENT DAY_

 _Audrey sat on the bed, reading a book about legends-one of the stories that piqued her interest was the Witch of the Moors. It was a dark urban legend about a spirit who afflicted the human lands with the terrible Forces of Nature. According to the story, long ago, the witch had an intense hatred for humans that she sent a series of supernatural calamities: swarms of creatures, unnatural, destructive storms, invasive plants that tangled in people's homes, even poisoned water sources. The war went on for a long time between the Witch of the Moors and the humans-they destroyed her home as well, intensifying her hatred. Due to each others fear, they built protective barriers to keep each other out: the humans built a dome while the Moors had a solid large impenetrable wall of thorns. Neither dared to approach the homelands due to their intense fear and hatred._

 _Audrey was often curious about the outside world, looking at the wall that encompassed the town of Thneedville. No one was allowed to go outside the wall. No one was allowed to speak about the Outside. She dreamed of sneaking out of Thneedville, imagining finding a way._

 _Sighing, she knew it would never happen. The walls were high, the dome was impenetrable and all the exits were watched carefully by Mayor O'Hare's multiple security cameras that were concealed all over the place._

 _The bell rang as Audrey went inside to Thneedville High School, sitting with Ted in her English class. He looked frustrated. He was currently working on an article for the high school newspaper. Ted was more interested in stating facts and was cynical of the supernatural._

 _By the time it was lunch time, he was grunting in frustration and smacking his head, running his fingers through his hair. He cursed under his breath._

 _"What's wrong, Ted?" asked Audrey._

 _"I'm supposed to be coming up with questions for Mayor O'Hare for the field trip in a few weeks," he grumbled._

 _"Oh that's right!" Audrey gasped. "I completely forgot we're touring O'Hare's Air Factory."_

 _"Don't tell me you forgot already, Audrey."_

 _"Well, I've been distracted," she admitted. "I'm hoping to try and intern for the Thneedville Environmental Agency."_

 _"The most top secure job in Thneedville?" Ted asked. "That's nearly impossible to get into...especially if you're a high school student."_

 _"I know," Audrey said. "I figured I'd give it a shot."_

 _"Don't they have rules about not talking about what goes on during your job?" said Ted. "Maybe that'd be a good article to write."_

 _"I don't think so," said Audrey. "I remember the time in fourth grade I asked about why nobody talks about trees in science class, the teacher just evaded the question. Next thing I knew, I was getting a visit from Mayor O'Hare who warned me never to speak about trees again. Not to mention, all the books in the library that talk about biology have been removed from the shelves."_

 _"Hm," said Ted. "Have you tried the bookstore?"_

 _"They don't have them either."_

 _"Maybe they have a contraband section. Ask around."_

 _A smile curved in the redhead's face. "I might just do that."_

* * *

The day went on as Fiora lay at Mother Tree's roots in deep sorrow. The Truffula Moors seemed like it was dying: the air grew colder, the colorful flora began to dull and dry up; even the tufts on the Truffula trees grew pale.

Fiora felt dead inside. She grieved for the loss of her wings; she felt the occasional flapping of invisible wings. She felt so contrite for her foolishness for trusting and falling in love with a human. She could imagine the whole scenario happening when facing her teacher: how the Lorax would say 'I told you so' or something harsh. He'd banish her from the Moors, stripping her of her position as Guardian.

To save herself the humiliation, she decided to leave the Moors forever. She was unworthy anything: to live here with the animals, the trees and Fair Folk, to be Guardian of the Moors. She was nothing but a foolish child. Feeling more tears forming, she brushed them away, telling herself that she wasn't a child anymore. She had learned a very cruel lesson and wouldn't make that mistake ever again.

She started to stand up, only to groan in more pain. It just hurt to move at all. Her gait was unsteady due to her missing wings. She staggered and fell to her knees with another painful moan. She sighed despondently, ready to cry. She blinked her tears back. This wasn't the time to be a child anymore. She had to leave the Moors before the Lorax woke up and found her like this.

Spotting a broken branch at the base of Mother Tree, Fiora picked it up and began to channel her magic; in a glow of a green light, the branch began to grow into a large walking stick to her size. She smiled, pleased to see she still had her magic despite her wings being gone. Feeling inspired, shakily she pushed herself up from the ground and leaned against it, making sure it held her weight. She still limped painfully as she practiced walking, stumbling as she went to leave the Moors.

Pipsqueak, a baby bar-ba-loot, watched curiously from the trees, seeing their protector leaving. He wondered why and where Fiora was going. The baby bar-ba-loot began to follow Fiora, grasping her dress, begging silently not to go. She coldly brushed him away and kept her eyes ahead of her, looking in the distance of the human lands where she could truly be alone.

* * *

Fiora kept wandering aimlessly through the human lands, avoiding some that she crossed paths with; they avoided her as well when they saw the green girl, quite afraid.

Wandering further into the mountains, she found an overgrown, abandoned building that was falling apart. A large tree had sprouted in its center, giving shelter. She caressed the tree, looking at it. It was old, but strong. Abandoned bird's and bees nests roosted in the broken windows and roof corners, the floors were covered with moss. Strangely, she found this place comforting. It was rotting and abandoned, like her heart.

She watched quietly out the broken window in silence. A seed of hate grew inside her. Thorny vines formed around her heart, protecting her from whatever forces that once brought love and compassion. Voices whispered in her mind as she thought of them. True, one human had lied and stolen her wings and broke her heart, but more humans had tried to destroy her home.

They were all the same. Cruel. Selfish. Greedy beings. They did not deserve to share this space with Nature.

A harsh cawing interrupted her thoughts and plans for humankind. She glanced towards this plain bird for a moment, feeling envious of its wings-they reminded her of the ones she lost. Annoyed, she blew the wind to drive it away. It cawed and ruffled its feathers, leaving her.

By the next day, the same blackbird had returned. It followed her. She was annoyed by its presence. Couldn't it understand that she wanted nothing but to be alone in her bitterness? She tried to drive it away, but it stubbornly followed her.

"Why do you follow me?" she said harshly. "Go away!"

The bird landed in front of her, looking at her curiously, cocking its head as if it understood what it was like to be lonely and unloved. While the forest spirit would've welcomed such creatures, she was not in the mood to interact.

"I _SAID_ GO AWAY!" she shouted, shooting a bolt of green magic.

Plants with thorns erupted from the earth; twisted and dark and hard. All like her heart. The bird took off, flying away, leaving her alone. Fiora watched as the crow flew, continuing to envy its wings. How easy it would've been to just leave if she had her wings back. She broke down and cried a bit, thinking of Once-ler's betrayal. She had to know why he did this to her. She glanced towards the human lands, contemplating whether she should confront him.

If she was planning on confronting him, she had to think this out carefully.

Yet what would be the point? He was a human. They were all the same. Why should there be any explanation?

Her mind continued to argue over whether or not to speak with Once-ler. Sighing from exhaustion, she sat at the base of the old tree, drifting off into an unsettled sleep.

* * *

The Lorax searched all over the Moors. He had all the animals and the fairies search as well. None of them had seen Fiora. He was worried. They reported they had seen their protector leaving.

"We have to find her," he said. "Bring her back."

Pipsqueak stepped forward. He was so afraid of keeping this secret from the Lorax that he had to speak up.

"She left," he said.

The Lorax's face fell when he heard this. Confusion ran through his thoughts. This was shocking-all those years of training his young pupil and she left? He didn't understand.

"Left? What do you mean? Why?"

"She's ashamed of what you'll think of her."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Her wings...they're gone..."

The Lorax's eyes widened. He couldn't say he was surprised but it was shocking. He knew humans weren't to be trusted, but this was really bad. It was bad enough to make his former student leave. He thought of all the times, wondering whether he was too harsh on her.

"I'll go look for her," he said to the residents. "I'll secure the Moors with the border patrol. Tell the others to get somewhere safe."

The Guardian left to speak with the border patrol and gave the order to protect the border until he came back. Make sure no humans came to the forest. Should the forest come under attack again, defend the border. Make sure everyone was safe. The Lorax went out into the human lands to search for his wayward student and bring her back. He would do whatever it took.

* * *

Once the Mayor's money came in, Once-ler began his business. He was quite pleased by how many people were buying his new invention. Thanks to the Mayor, he had put the word out to buy his Thneeds. He promoted it and soon everyone wanted one.

The more money that rolled in, the more Once-ler became successful. His family was quite pleased that they could finally live luxuriously thanks to his product. Despite his resentment of his family, he gave them jobs to help him.

Eventually, the Thneeds were running out. The orders had to be placed on back order. He wasn't sure what to do or how to get more Truffula tree tufts. He looked towards the Moors, frowning. He regretted what he had done. He decided to talk to Fiora. She deserved an explanation for his actions. But no excuse in the world could make up for what he had done. He stole her wings and broke her heart. This was unforgivable.

He headed to the forest. He entered cautiously, staying just between the border of the Moors and the human lands. Odd. The forest was unusually quiet. It was too quiet.

"Fiora!" he called.

His voice echoed throughout the forest. No answer. Odd. He peeked in, avoiding the border patrol. He saw the trees looked sickly pale. The air was colder. Everything seemed to be dying. Frowning, he could see his business was going to fail if he didn't collect the tufts soon.

"What are you doing here?" said a gruff voice.

Once-ler whirled around to see where the angry voice came from. His heart leapt and his stomach flip flopped. It was the Lorax, standing cross armed and looked indignant.

"Why are you here, beanpole?"

"I was..." he stammered. "Looking for Fiora. Have you seen her?"

"You really have some gall showing up here after what you did to her," Lorax replied coldly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Once-ler said, his cheeks flushed and his stomach leaped even more.

"Oh you don't think I don't know? You're despicable, Beanpole. Leave! Vacate the premises. Take your human self and GET OUT! Do NOT come back here and do NOT see Fiora ever again."

Once-ler's face fell. "I wanted to explain..." he said.

"Apologies and explanations are just words. Your betrayal speaks loud and clear."

"I didn't mean to..."

"And to think, I almost considered giving you a chance, but clearly you proved otherwise. Now GET OUT!"

The thunder rolled up in the sky as he shouted, scaring the young man. Once-ler ran away from the Moors. He was scared-and yet desperate. His business would fail if he didn't get more Truffula tufts. His back orders were piling up and money was going to run out.

Perhaps the Mayor could help him with a few permits.

He headed to the Mayor's office, knocking on the door. The Mayor's face brightened up when he saw the young man who had given him the best trophy: the giant green wings that hung proudly in his office in a glass display. He showed it off to his clients, bragging about how he had done this.

"Once!" he cried joyfully. "Good to see you! What can I do for you?"

"Well, my orders are backed up...I'm running out of supplies to make the Thneeds."

"I see," said the Mayor. "I take it the pesky orange guardian and the wing clipped girl aren't pleased."

"Well...the thing is...she's gone."

"Gone?"

The Mayor rubbed his chin, thinking clearly. Of course! The forest was unprotected. Now was his chance to strike.

"Well, the forest is all yours now. No one is protecting it. Might as well get to work. I'll get permits to build a factory and clearing the forest so you can get your supplies. Might take me a bit, but I think I can pull some strings."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."


	6. Rage

Fiora sat in the rotting building, enjoying her solitude, festering in her hatred. The more her anger grew, vines grew in twisted and thorny tentacles. Even the leaves on her body fell off and were replaced by spines. Her hair remained red-the color of pure rage.

The cawing showed up again, interrupting her thoughts. That pesky bird wouldn't go away. It'd come and go despite being driven away. After a while, she began to tolerate its presence. Some company was better than none. And misery certainly loved company.

Eventually, the green forest girl held out her hand to pet the black feathers of the crow. The crow made soft sounds as it was stroked by its new mistress. It nipped her green fingers lightly with its beak and then hopped on her hand. She gazed into the blackbird's eyes, bonding with the bird. This would be her companion. Her eyes. Her ears. Her...

She sighed, looking enviously, yet admiring at the bird's wings. She felt the phantom flapping of invisible wings on her back, feeling that sting in her heart as the memory came of the day of treachery. She stroked the crow's wings, feeling the feather's softness and glossiness. Oh! How she missed her wings. How they kept her warm at night. How strong they were to carry her above the trees and into the sky. She would never be able to feel that again.

"I need you to be my wings," she said. "Find a young man named Once-ler. He has stolen my wings. I need you to find out why. You should find him in the human lands. He has black hair and blue eyes. He wears gray...at least that's what I remember the last time I have seen him."

The bird cocked its head as if it were listening to its mistress. With a flap of its black wings, it took off flying. She watched as the bird flew away, growing smaller and smaller until it was just a speck in the sky.

* * *

The crow flew over the human lands, looking for what its mistress was looking for. Flying overhead, it stopped to roost on a few roofs, power lines and tree branches until he found the man Mistress was looking for.

It listened in and saw that money was being exchanged between the two men. Permits were being handed to him to begin. Once-ler looked over the permits and was ready to start working.

Once-ler looked over the permits as he sat in his small office building that he managed to purchase. His family was working there to help with the business. The Mayor pulled a few strings to hire more employees.

He was looking forward to starting his business. He talked to the construction men about how he wanted his factory built and where he wanted it.

"ONCIE!" his mother said. "When are we going to get this business off the ground? Start making some real money?"

"Patience, Mom," said Once-ler. "The business is a little slow...but steady. I have to finish getting all these permit approvals and paying the construction workers."

"I thought the Mayor was lending you money. I'm tired of living like this!"

"Relax, Mom. Once we start removing some trees, we can make more money."

The crow cawed, tilting its head, listening to the young man called Once-ler. It fluttered down to the desk and snapped up a piece of paper in its beak before taking off. Its mistress would surely be pleased to see this.

* * *

The Lorax heard the sounds of buzzing and droning of machinery. The sentries awakened and defended the forest as best they could. The men fled from the machines. Thankfully, the Mayor had back-up. They brought flame throwers and explosives. The sentries burst into flames, roaring with pain. The Lorax saw the monsters invading the Moors.

"Get to safety, everyone!" he shouted, guiding the creatures to the center of the forest.

He looked worriedly out towards the destruction of the forest. He wondered where his student hand gone. Despite hearing what had happened, he knew he had to find her. And fast. She was Guardian of the Moors. Yet she left. If he could find her, he had talk to her about coming back. The forest had to be protected.

* * *

While waiting for the bird to return, Fiora grunted as she felt the pains from the forest. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She had to get back to the Moors. She sensed the pain of Mother Tree's children as they were slaughtered. Something was happening. She had to get back.

The bird cawed and held a piece of paper in its beak, showing the paper of permits that allowed Once-ler to destroy her forest. The fairy's rage grew as she learned the awful truth about the human she once loved. Green magic overflowed from between her fingers and she gripped her staff tightly.

"He did this..." she seethed. "To me so he could have money."

With a scream of rage, her magic dispelled in an eruption of green magic, filling the sky with a bright green light. Her rageful scream sent thunder into the sky. Green bolts of lightning erupted in flashes of light. The clouds began to gather. The winds began to pick up speed, making the trees lean painfully.

Fiora marched back to the Moors. Her fury was pulsing powerfully-the wind blew powerfully, blowing a gate right off its hinges as she approached it. Thorny vines sprouted in her path. Upon arriving, she found devastation: a section of the Moors had been ravaged; the trees had been cut, grass was ripped up, leaving only dirt and rocks, bushes had been burned. Yellow beasts with metal bodies and giant spiked wheels and had sharp blades of axes. This only fanned her rage: the winds began to pick up, thunder rumbled in the sky and the skies darkened by dark grey clouds. Thick vines snaked and curled and wrapped around the yellow beasts, thorns sprouted angrily.

She would protect her forest. Her domain. Whatever it took. No matter how high the cost.

The creatures became fearful when they heard the thunder in the sky. The winds blowing powerfully. Dark clouds formed and hovered over their home. The trees even seemed afraid. Thick vines continued to twist and turn as it announced the arrival of their protector.

Mother Tree's roots sprouted from the ground, creating a twisted, spiked throne as if She were expressing all her rage for the betrayal and destruction of Her children. Fiora fashioned herself a throne beneath Mother Tree's roots. She also fashioned herself new clothes-they were brown with some green. Her leaves had fallen off and spines of thorns sprouted, giving her a threatening appearance. She created a crown made of thorns and dead leaves.

The creatures cowered before the fairy. They sensed her anger and malevolence. The sentries stood beside her, loyal as ever. The spoke in their woody tongue to bow before their Queen.

The Lorax arrived to see what had happened. He was horrified to see what his student had become. Once a beautiful youth that was horribly amputated, yet her appearance was dark and angry.

"Fiora," the Lorax said surprised.

She only gazed at her teacher with cold, green eyes, her face emotionless except it pulsed with rage.

"Fiora, listen," the Lorax said; he was afraid too, given that he was older than her. "You should not use the Forces like this."

"What happened here, Lorax?" she said. "Why are the trees cut down?"

"The humans are invading the Moors. They just showed up. Where were you?"

"That's none of your concern. I am back, aren't I? Things are going to change around here. Anyone who is not loyal to their Protector is considered a traitor."

"This is NOT what being a Guardian is about, Fiora!" the Lorax said angrily. "You're to protect the Moors, not be a cruel dictator. The Forces are NEVER to be used like this. It'll cause only trouble for you."

"I CONTROL the FORCES OF NATURE, PUNY FOOL!" the green fairy bellowed; the thunder crashed loudly as she spoke. "THEY OBEY ME! In fact, I AM Nature's Arm. Her Spirit. I AM HER!"

"Fiora, this is wrong. I understand why you're angry. But this is the wrong way to deal with it."

"Cowardly fool! You'll be punished for your defiance. I don't need you ANYMORE! Now begone!"

She shot a bolt of green light towards the Lorax, causing an angry thorn bush to sprout. This scared him. He was afraid.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said. "I'll leave...only because you don't need me anymore. You'll have to learn your lesson the hard way about using the Forces for your own personal agenda."

The orange Guardian turned away, heading towards the border of the Moors, looking sadly at his former student. He knew no good would become of this. Given he was older than Fiora, he knew the devastating powers of the Forces of Nature. Though he was no longer welcome in his home, the human lands were no safer. He would find somewhere safe for now. He would watch and see what would come.


End file.
